Immortal Love
by She-Who-Hides
Summary: Percy chooses immortality, but still loves Annabeth. What will happen when no one but the goddess of love wants them together?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I got this idea from someone else's FanFic but, I'm going to make a few changes to it and add a bit more. By the way, it'll probably pretty short. BUT GOOD!!! So don't you dare NOT read it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!**_

Chapter 1: Immortality

(The following is from The Last Olympian.)

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?"

(This line is funny!) Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way.

I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that?

(End Quote)

Becoming a god also meant that I could also try to change their ways. I could make the world a better place and help to make sure no demigod ever pulled a 'Luke' again.

I looked to my father and Zeus, sighed, and said, "Yes."

I looked back at Annabeth and she was wearing a shocked expression, but I saw the sadness, too.

All the Olympians raised their hand, palm facing me.

I took a step towards Annabeth, to explain. But, she turned and ran out of the throne room.

A blinding light… and then black…

_**AN: I know I barely wrote anything and mostly just copy and pasted but, it IS only the first chapter. Don't let you hopes down!**_

_**Click the button that matches Percy's eyes!**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I got two reviews. TWO! And I thought you cared about me! -Sob- (btw I'm being sarcastic.) Anyway… If you want me to update… REVIEW!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**_

Chapter 2: Why? Annabeth's POV

Why? How could he? I thought he wouldn't even think about it, but he chose to be a god with only a couple moments of hesitation.

I was sitting on the rim of a fountain in honor of Hestia that wasn't destroyed by Kronos. Unlike everything else. I'll make sure this fountain stays, I'll work around it. Then it hit me. I am the one who gets to design all the new buildings. I am going to decide what fountains go where. I am the new architect of Olympus.

The new found reality didn't make me feel any better. I knew all of my siblings would give anything to design Olympus, but I just didn't care about that right now. I felt numb to the world.

I just couldn't believe Percy is going to become a god. I thought he wasn't selfish like that. I thought he would just leave me like everybody else in my life. Like Luke.

I couldn't be here anymore; the fountain was starting to remind me even more of Percy. I got up and started walking towards the elevator.

When I got to the streets I found Black Jack and climbed up. He didn't fly off right away and I knew he was waiting for Percy. "He isn't coming Black Jack. Just get me to camp," I told him. He was confused but took off anyway.

When I got to camp, everyone was there. I must have been sitting by that fountain longer than I thought.

Chiron trotted up with the rest of the campers following. "Where's Percy?" He asked, confused. He knew that he wasn't dead, but didn't know what had happened.

"He's… he…" Even if I didn't want to tell them, I had to. "He's a-"

At that moment, Dionysus appeared off to the side of the mob of students. "So, I'm guessing you heard the extremely wonderful news?" (He's using sarcasm right there.)

That was it. My world came crashing down around… and I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground; sobbing. I heard people asking Dionysus what happened; others asking Chiron what was wrong with me. Someone was helping me up and I felt hands patting me on my back. I looked up. It was Clarisse and my siblings.

Clarisse helped me stand and walk to my cabin. She and Malcolm helped me to my bed and I shoved my face into the pillow. A violent shudder ran through my body. Someone ran their hand over my hair. "Shhhh…" they said. They were trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. The only person that could calm me down now was Percy.

Slowly, the tears slowed down and I fell asleep. My last thought was… Why?

_**AN: I have most of the rest of the story figured out, but I still need to write it and make sure you vote on my profile. It'll help me a lot with the story.**_

_**Click the Green Button!**_

_**REVIEW = LOVE = UPDATES!!!**_


End file.
